


The reason why you should always be well supplied with marshmallows

by DorianWilde



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Scott, Romance, sneaky references to other fandoms, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianWilde/pseuds/DorianWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott dropped the cup he was holding.</p><p>”Are you … wearing a scarf?” he asked Stiles, blinking hard.</p><p>“Yes Scott, that's a scarf. I wear a scarf now. Scarves are cool.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The reason why you should always be well supplied with marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> #WhatsUpWithTheScarf

**Pairing** : Stisaac

 **Characters** : Stiles Stilinski, Isaac lahey, Scott McCall, Derek Hale, Peter Hale

 **Genre** : Humor, Romance

Based on[ **this post**](http://alwayskindalost.tumblr.com/post/86433510529/panmforever-phoenixfire-thewizardgoddess)

 

 

“Bye man, I'm gonna miss you.” Stiles' voice was half choked by Scott's shoulder.

 

“Me too.” Scott hugged him a little tighter. “It's just two weeks,” he reminded both of them.

 

“Sixteen days,” Isaac corrected.

 

“It's only sixteen days,” Scott repeated.

 

“Sixteen days of sadness and misery,” Stiles sighed dramatically.

 

“Or, you know, hanging out with my girlfriend and se-”

 

“Stop. Stop it right there.” Stiles pinched him, making Scott do a twitchy little skip.

 

“Now fuck off, you're gonna miss your flight,” Isaac said, arms crossed over his chest. Scott rolled his eyes at him.

 

“See you guys later.” He waved as he got into the car.

 

 

**Two days later**

 

Stiles > Isaac

Im bored

 

Isaac > Stiles

How is this my problem?

 

Stiles > Isaac

I bet ur bored too

 

Stiles > Isaac

DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN???

 

Stiles > Isaac

COME ON LET'S GO AND PLAY

 

Isaac > Stiles

Bring the movie and we'll talk

 

Stiles > Isaac

OKAY BYEEEEEE

 

 

**Two weeks later**

 

“Oh my god is our couch on fire?” Scott slammed the door to his and Stiles' flat behind him, staring at the scene in front of him.

 

Stiles came barging in, a fire extinguisher clutched in his hands. He immediately started spraying the couch until it was completely covered in white foam.

 

“Not anymore,” Isaac said calmly, licking his fingertips.

 

“Why was our couch on fire?” Scott asked, staring between his two best friends.

 

“Marshmallows,” Isaac supplied as he opened a window.

 

_(“Scott is gonna smell what went down on this couch,” Stiles said, pulling his pants back on._

 

“ _Oh yeah. We didn't really think that through.”_

 

“ _What do we tell him? I mean, I get that we need to tell him. Um, but kind of, not right now?” Stiles paced nervously. “Kind of, break it to him gently? Not, hey Scott, sit down on our wonderful couch. I see you've noticed the smell-”_

 

“ _Do we still have some of those marshmallows left?” Isaac interrupted._

 

“ _I like how your brain works, mr Lahey.”)_

 

“It got a bit out of hand,” Stiles shrugged. “Don't worry about it. Welcome back Scotty!” he beamed.

 

“But- Couch!” Scott gestured helplessly towards the ruin that used to be one of his favorite spots.

 

“Chill dude, we'll get a new one tomorrow.”

 

-'-'-

 

“Why would I even own a leather jacket, Scott? I'm not a wolf. Or Deaton. It's Isaac's,” Stiles shrugged, like it was nothing.

 

“Why are you wearing Isaac's jacket?”

 

“Well, we were on our way back from that new shawarma place when this dude attacked us, making me drop my fucking shawarma. Fucking douche bag, right? Anyway, Isaac punched him on the mouth with _his_ shawarma. Turns out he was like a vampire or something, and what do you know? They really _are_ allergic to garlic so the guy, well, he kinda died.” Stiles made a face.

 

“He 'kinda' died?” Scott asked, gaping.

 

“Well, I mean, he spontaneously combusted. Seemed pretty final to me.”

 

_(“I cannot believe a fucking vampire cost me my shawarma. I am so fucking upset right now.” Stiles kicked the ashes viciously. “And the jacked my dad bought me for my birthday,” he added as an afterthought, shivering a bit._

 

“ _Yeah. Kind of cool fire though,” Isaac grinned, checking to make sure the vampires claws hadn't reached Stiles skin._

 

“ _Green fire. Did really not see that one coming.”_

 

“ _You wanna make out in the car and get burgers?” Isaac asked, hanging his jacket over Stiles' shoulders like he was some kind of gentleman._

 

“ _Yeah okay.” Stiles pulled the jacket on, smiling.)_

 

“Oh my god.” Scott started to pat him down for injuries. “Are you okay?”

 

“Well, I'm a bit miffed, but we went to get burgers instead, so I guess I'm fine.” Stiles shrugged again.

 

-'-'-

 

Scott dropped the cup he was holding.

 

”Are you … wearing a scarf?” he asked Stiles, blinking hard.

 

“Yes Scott, that's a scarf. I wear a scarf now. Scarves are cool.” He flipped one end of it dramatically over his shoulder before returning to tapping away on his phone.

 

_(“Dude, how many scarves have you got?” Stiles stared in awe into Isaacs open closet._

 

“ _Shut up, do you want to cover the hickey or not?” Isaac snapped._

 

“ _You're like a, a scarf-o-holic! I mean it's at least fifty in here.”_

_  
“And I will use one of them to strangle you if you don't shut up.”)_

 

-'-'-

 

“Don't you just love Beacon Hills some days,” Stiles said cheerfully.

 

“It's a fucking t-rex.” Derek rubbed his eyes tiredly, watching the giant predator stomp around the preserve.

 

“It's kinda cool.”

 

“Shut up, Isaac.”

 

“It's really lucky you found it, wherever it came from. What were you guys doing here anyway?” Scott asked, frowning, looking from one to the other.

 

Isaac shrugged. “Stuff.”

 

“Stuff?” Peter enquired, raising his eyebrows.

 

_(“He's been home for three weeks now,” Isaac observed, standing behind Stiles as the latter finished the protection spell he was working on._

 

“ _Thank you, captain obvious. Light that candle,” Stiles pointed at the large, red candle he'd placed on a rock._

 

“ _I know we said to break it to him gently, but- um, is the flame supposed to do that?” The flame had suddenly become two meters tall and completely white._

 

“ _Aaww shucks,” Stiles scratched his head. “That is not a good thing,” he winced._

 

“ _You did read trough the entire spell, right? Even the fine print?”_

_  
“Yes of course,” Stiles lied badly._

 

“ _I'll just call … everyone.”_

 

“ _Hmmm …” Stiles eyed his book. “Oh. Ooops. Says here the spell can also resurrect bones. Go figure.” The ground began to rumble. “You know, why don't I help you with those calls?”)_

  
“Can we?” Derek gestured towards the dinosaur.

 

“He kinda looks like Jackson,” Isaac drawled. Stiles snorted.

 

“Can I keep him?” he asked, batting his eyelashes at Isaac.

 

“No,” Derek said shortly. “What would you even feed it? It's not practical,” he muttered under his breath as they broke into a run.

 

-'-'-

 

“We've worked out our differences,” Stiles informed Scott.

 

“Oh my god, my eyes!” Scott moaned, covering them with both hands.

 

“Sorry we worked them out in your bed?” Isaac said, making it sound like a question.

 

_(“We should just do it on his bed,” Isaac said, dragging Stiles towards Scott's bedroom. “He's bound to notice then.”)_

 

“It's comfy. Very bou-” Stiles began.

 

“Stop. Shush. Just,” Scott ran his fingers through his hair. “Okay, the bed needs to go, but aside from that, I'm happy for you guys,” Scott said, meaning it.

 

“I'll go get the marshmallows,” Isaac volunteered.

 


End file.
